One Heart to Give 'The Sequel'
by M i S t r Y
Summary: Yes, the SEQUEL has arrived. Now that Sakura regains back some of her memory, will she be able to decide between the two clan masters or does she need more of her memory back?
1. Chapter 1

Dear My Fans,  
  
As you know, it is that time when a sequel comes out. Yes! It is here. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
A year has passed since that wreckful day. Sakura, Shawn, Madison [Tomoyo], and Li  
  
[Syaoron] have been living in that country house ever since. Sakura has not regained  
  
her memory fully yet, but from what she remembers, she can tell that the people  
  
around her are to be treasured. Sakura has remembered everything except for the  
  
painful memories. Maybe it is best if they were forgotten.  
  
  
  
Sunshine everywhere. This was all Madison [Tomoyo] could think about. She strolled  
  
down the path between the apple trees. A slight breeze picked up. Madison  
  
[Tomoyo] took a deep breath in. It's been a year already. She continued to stare  
  
into the sky. She could hear all the birds chirping and the bees humming. I wonder  
  
what will the future hold.  
  
  
  
What WILL the future hold??....... 


	2. Chapter 2

Madison [Tomoyo] turned over and stood upright. 'Wow, one year .' She stared at the house the four of them have been living in. :sigh: Madison [Tomoyo] began to walk back into the house as she felt a chill from the cool fall wind. 'It's already fall, time does past by fast here.'  
  
She kept walking until she reached the back door. She turned the shiny golden knob and walked into the kitchen. 'Sounds kind of too quiet here. I wonder where everyone is.'  
  
"LI [Syaoron] ?!!" "Shawn?!!" "Where are you guys?"  
  
There was no response. "Sakura??! Are you here?"  
  
Still there was silence. Madison [Tomoyo] looked around the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the refrigerator.  
  
"Be back soon, Went for groceries, Li [Syaoron]."  
  
"O great! But where is Shawn then?"  
  
Madison [Tomoyo] thought for a while, "He's probably still at school or the library."  
  
She started to walk upstairs and called for Sakura. There was a rustling noise coming from upstairs. Madison [Tomoyo] followed the noise. It led her up to the attic. She looked up and saw Sakura sitting on the floor staring at a bunch of papers.  
  
"Hey Madison [Tomoyo] Take a look at this."  
  
I'm missing you.  
  
Missing you so much  
  
That I forgot why I miss you.  
  
I think it was the way you smiled,  
  
The way you laughed at everything,  
  
The way your lips curved just the right way when you were sad.  
  
Maybe it was all that you did  
  
Without placing a value on it  
  
Without questioning it's worth  
  
Without wanting something in return.  
  
It could've easily been your appearance,  
  
You're easy way of making things better,  
  
Or the genius you don't realize you are.  
  
I'm not sure why your pictures make me cry,  
  
Or the memory of your voice makes me tremble,  
  
Or why the thought of you constantly reminds me I'm missing part of my soul.  
  
My memory is trying to forget,  
  
My soul's trying to complete itself,  
  
My eyes just want to stay dry.  
  
But I always have to start over again when my memory remembers:  
  
I miss you because I loved you.  
  
Then he was already touched deeply. Wait a sec, what if this isn't about me? Oh well keep reading!  
  
My eyes have seen the world over.  
  
Again and again I've cried.  
  
For knowing you had come to pass  
  
And loving you would be a bitter lie.  
  
My heart has seen your tranquil eyes,  
  
As they had quickly glanced at me.  
  
Your devilish ways were hidden well  
  
Behind your generic meek remorse.  
  
While loving you is a fond memory  
  
And holding you is just a forgotten thought,  
  
My feeble attempts to make your lips  
  
Feel the virginity of my tenderness,  
  
Have made you turned away  
  
And erase me from your existence.  
  
My hands have felt your beating heart,  
  
Beating with a barbaric passion  
  
For a sadist torture carefully plotted out  
  
To make knowing you worse  
  
And loving you hurt more  
  
Than a bullet through my soul.  
  
So now that I can no longer see,  
  
Nor hear, nor smell, nor feel,  
  
Where do I go with my childish fears?  
  
Of falling in love with you  
  
When I'm already eternally bound  
  
To the structure of your heart?  
  
Then he went to the last one: Love  
  
-A savage beast  
  
That rips your heart out,  
  
Takes over your mind,  
  
Makes you believe in tomorrow  
  
And forget yesterday's torments.  
  
The sadness of it all  
  
-When it fails you.  
  
Love  
  
-An unfortunate miscreant  
  
That refuses to leave  
  
Without the last hurtful word  
  
Or the last tortured glance  
  
It is blissfully agonizing  
  
-Just wish it was a concussion.  
  
Love  
  
-How do you forget?  
  
-How do you blot it out?  
  
The hateful memories?  
  
The one's you'll miss most?  
  
-Don't you wish you could rewrite the history of love?  
  
Love  
  
The one thing you'd kill to have  
  
But die to forget...  
  
Love = Li  
  
"Hey who do you think these were for?" Sakura asked starry eyed.  
  
"You." Madison [Tomoyo] simply replied.  
  
"What???!!!!" Sakura jumped up. "Really? Must be something I should remember. Let me try."  
  
Madison [Tomoyo] laughed at her friend's antics. "Oh, I bet we were a kawaii couple." Sakura started to daydream. "I didn't know about this until now? Well, it has been about a year or so now. Tell me about it. What happened with us?"  
  
"Well.Sakura, I think you should ask him yourself, but I have to tell you this though, Li [Syaoron] is not the only one in this house who feels the same way. Both of them kept quiet until you were ready. So you make your own decisions."  
  
Madison [Tomoyo] looked at Sakura's confused look. 'She is the same person, but somehow she feels like someone else. But it's a good thing because the real Sakura would be too stressed over this situation. Glad she doesn't know everything yet. I hope time does heal.'  
  
"Okay I definitely have to think about this all the way through, maybe a joint meeting? Well, I don't yet, but I do know that I have to get ready for school tomorrow. I can't wait to start. A one-year break is pretty long. I think I'm a little rusty now." Something caught Sakura's eye and made her pause. "Ooh!"  
  
She walked toward the shiny object and picked it up. It looked like a piece of a puzzle. It was made out of gold and has engravings on it. "Hey Madison [Tomoyo] Can you read this?"  
  
"This looks weird. Must be Li's [Syaoron's] I think it's in ancient Chinese." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura started downstairs from the attic clutching the mystery puzzle close to her heart. Madison [Tomoyo] crept down behind her, but Sakura had not noticed. 

She went downstairs trying to look for Li [Syaoran], but found Shawn instead. For some reason she felt attached to the object. She wondered the significance of the puzzle, especially the ancient Chinese writing.

"Hi Shawn," Sakura blankly called.

"Oh hi, I'm just unpacking the groceries we bought today. Li [Syaoran] is coming up soon from the garage." Shawn shuffled the food products across the kitchen table.

Madison [Tomoyo] sat at one of the tables picking up and apple and began to eat it. Five minutes had past and then she got up to help Shawn.

Sakura walked out side mind almost subconsciously driven. She continued walking downwards into the clearing.

Wondering about the puzzle and the love letters in the back of her pocket. Where did the puzzle come from? Why do I feel connected to it?

She sat herself down on the ground and propped herself against a nearby tree trunk. She stared at the puzzle hoping to unlock its mystery. Suddenly a bright flash of light exploded in her face and images appeared spiraling in her mind. It happened so fast.

Sakura found herself be shaken by strong hands. She felt the jolt and three blurry faces came into view. Li [Syaoran] was shaking her and Shawn and Madison [Tomoyo] were the other two faces.

"We were worried about you when you didn't come back for hours." Madison [Tomoyo] explained.

Sakura looked around, it was getting dark. "Oh sorry, I must have fallen asleep or something."

"But we heard to shouting something when we found you." Shawn persisted.

"Oh it's nothing," Sakura tried to dodge.

"Very well then, let's go inside and eat dinner that I just made." Shawn said dropping the subject.

Li [Syaoran] remained quite silent. As they walked back he heard Sakura murmured 'a wedding..'

Sakura still thought about what had just happened. Her memory of an wedding had just returned. And it was quite disturbing because she knew it was not a regular wedding. She swiftly slipped the puzzle back into her pocket for safekeeping. She decided she would ask bout it later on. Her curiosity got the best of her. 


End file.
